catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Clarrissa koins
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blueheart 2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 07:14, April 7, 2010 Hello :) Hey Clarrissa :) hope you'll keep coming here. I saw you were asking how to get some RPing characters, what you do is, just make up for own characters, ask the leader of a clan to add your cat, then you can RP, Hope that helps. Shruggytalk 11:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi again Clarrissa :D Want to go on IRC? if you need a link.. http://webchat.freenode.net/ and it's #wikia-catsoftheclans Shruggytalk 09:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC The old main channel was taken over by somebody named Corruption. Use this channel instead: #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 15:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) No, it's fixed...--[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 15:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ? Did you go on the IRC put the channle DDeveans has and put Clarrissa for nickname or something like that?--Moonpelt₪ 15:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Would you like to go on the IRC? #wikia-catsoftheclans Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Clarissa! I'm Nightwhisker98, but call me Nighty. Please. I have one question. Do you want to join my wiki? It's Role Play, like this one, and has blanks approved in Project: Art. It's Fairly new and needs some members. Do you want to join? Link: MY WIKI!!!!!! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]The Woodland Warriors! 19:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, on there, leave a message on my talk page telling me which cats you want to add, and to which cla, There is MapleClan, PineClan, OceanClan, ShellClan, SandClan, and The Plauge (A group of rouges.) --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]The Woodland Warriors! 19:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm sending this to people because I think its really creepy. What do you think? (you can delete it if you want.)Zoe27 19:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool's kits Hi, Clara. I told people about Yellowpool. Quail and Fawny said they'd like a kit, you can get in touch with them, if you want. Zoe27 09:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to be a kit. Tatterkit. (Dark tabby tom with amber eyes) Grows up to be Tatterwing. :3 Thanks Clara/ZoeΓǻώήςτόŗm 11:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I be a kitteh? Cedarkit: creamy brown tabby she-ca with white paws. ty Lucy Whiskers! 17:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ... Okay, you created a cat just to put it up to be the healer, when it doesn't even have the right type of name, and it was already in another group. And, no more cats were supposed to be nominated. I'm sorry, but that's just not fair at all. I suggest you take it down before anyone else sees it. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 18:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Can the kit be Falconkit, a brown tom with black eartips, tailtips, and tabby stripes and piercing amber eyes? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 19:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) CAP archeiving. I've noticed you have archeived a few things, though it is a senior warrior's job. I suggest that you stop, before senior warriors start fussing at you. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know you didn't mean it. But what you said wasn't very nice :( I forgive you, but seriously, I'm not staying here. I have a lot of stuff to do anyways. I'm going to give a couple of places people can talk to me at. In the mean time, farewell [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Frostpelt Hey Clarrissa :) I noticed you added a cat named Frostpelt to WindClan. In the future, I'd like to be notified if you want to join. Btw, Coldshadow is Pansyfur's mate; but you roleplay both Frostpelt and Pansyfur so maybe you know something I don't xD Anyway, thanks, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 03:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC hiya! IRC main channel! ;) Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 13:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) huh? whatdya mean? and i don't know why they're talking behind her back :/ 23:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ok--bracken--~ 22:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mothpaw I would like her warrior name to be Mothflight or Mothshadow.[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]In the World Series! 01:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Kits okay and Fangkit is in windclan so shouldnt it be Wc instead of SkC??EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 21:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Blueflame's Kits Hey Clarra :) I just wanted you to know that when you created Blueflame's kits' pages, you didn't format it correctly. First of all, the history should be in the history section, not the description. Saying, "Cloudkit is the kit of Blueflame and Sheepfern" tells us nothing about what she looks like. It should be - Cloudkit is a ginger she-cat with unusual black paws. Also, when creating their template, there should be spaces in between "Mother" and "Blueflame", and a link to her page. And, I'm not really sure why you put that Cloudkit and Snowkit are SkyClan and Fangkit is ShadowClan, especially when you were there at Blueflame's kitting...but, it's okay, I've fixed it. This is just a friendly reminder, btw ;) Thanks, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. I understand perfectly, sometimes when I'm on at night I feel like a zombie on the computer and I don't even fully realize what I'm typing xD Thank you very much for being willing to create their pages though :) IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pansyfur I used the same charart that you originally made, but I just blurred the patches, added darker shading, and put another line art over top of it. I used GIMP and MS Paint for all that-- 22:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but no. (I have my reasons, I kind of don't feel like typing though.) Sorry. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 23:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) There are too many prophecies on the wiki. Just great! Another one! ANd I don't have TONS of RPs, I bet you have more than I do. And oh well a plot doesn't work out well for you. I've come up with plots for my cats, and they haven't worked out. I got Blueclaw, And I'm not giving him up. Also, she doesn't NEED a mate. She's just not attractive. Maybe if she was, I would, but she's not. So no. I'm not going to reply again, no matter how many messages you leave me. I've said all I want to on the matter, and I'm not saying anymore. I'm done with all of the stupid drama on the wiki. I'm done. She will NOT be Blueclaw's mate. Goodbye. ----JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 17:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Well, I mean I'll definitely take you under consideration :) But, I mean, you aren't really all that active here. I mean, I'll take your word for it when you say you're on here more than your other wikis, but you really haven't been very active here. You're very kind and patient, but I don't feel comfortable making you a rollback yet. Maybe in the future, but not now. I really appreciate your interest in the subject, and I personally think you'd make a great rollback someday :) Kind regards, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't care! Hai, no offence, but I really don't care. I think TatterxHolly is a great idea, as it would really ''help my New Plot. Thats why I made up the whole idea. If Echo wants to run about irritating people, let her-it's none of my buissness. I only need to ask Fawny, and then TatterxHolly will work. I don't see why I have to post it on IRC or ask a bunch of users to confirm it for me. And I told you those ''"lies" because you wouldn't type it if I told you the truth. Anyway, I do rp Hollypaw, I just had better things to do than rp at that time!(I was on holiday!) And don't get the wrong idea, I'm not starting an arguament. Byez, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Zoe, she is my cat, my roleplayer. You lied. You have a good chance of being banned. I told Icy all this and Agent knows too. I am not rude. Also, Blueclaw is Nighty's now. So it's his. Sorry Zoe... [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 22:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I'm kinda new here but I've been on other Warriors RP wikis before. The Latias 01:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cedarmoss and Pansyfur whoops. I will remove it. ':) Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 22:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) sure i guess 03:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Flowercloud-CAP Ok i decided to help with Flowecloud, i smudged the white transition and darkened the shading for you; i also blurred the ear pink. Hope that you can use this:) Foxclaw33My Talk! 00:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ShadowClan I was the one who deleted your cats from the page, if you had read the sign at the top, and didn't cuss, I wouldn't have been angry. ShadwClan is ''my Clan. I choose apprentices and choose who comes and stays. I will be telling the admins about your behavior. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 22:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC)' Echopaw: I read something on your talkpage just now about you cussing people on the WindClan page. 'Looks like the pot's calling the kettle black, again. '[[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...]] Category:Signatures 18:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure! ☯Silver Bells☮ 00:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Brindledove can adopt her. ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 23:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:ShadowClan Whenever somebody is banned or inactive I will take the cats out. And I did take that to offense. You never rp them anyway, and you have so much cats and it takes up so much space. I won't answer your request now. GaaraWhat does pain feel like? 愛 23:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Not as many cats as some ''people. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa]]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 18:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cloudpaw :Just wanted to let you know, Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, Fangpaw, and Snowpaw were apprenticed :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re Re: ShadowClan Lets see, you have Pansyfur, Yellowpool, Flowercloud, Skykit and another kit. I suggest only having 2. Also, badgers don't eat cats. They kill. Not eat. I've seen badgers before, they hurt and kill, not eat. It said Skykit was eaten by badgers. >_> You now what? Fine. DO what you want. I'm tired of your actions. Can you two just stop arguing?? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Banned :Clarrissa, I am sick of your unmature behavior. Seriously? Editing Echo's page like that? You know she's a rollback, and you are supposed to be respectful of her. To many times have you done this. Once again, I'm going to have to ban you...sigh. For a month now. I hope you mature once you come back. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 21:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Clara, see this - http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Echopaw#you_meanie I can't beliewve that user was so nasty.., Shrimpfur, 13:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) lololol :love ya too betch<3 have fun in the "non-echo zone" ~Echo too lazy to sign in